1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a weather strip used at the peripheral part of a door opening of a vehicle such as an automobile and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, by putting a non-woven fabric in place of a woven cloth on an interior member of a vehicle such as an automobile, it has been proposed to improve quality of exterior appearance and reduce the cost as compared with putting the woven cloth. An example of the interior member is a ceiling board within a vehicle compartment.
Further, a weather strip is put on the peripheral part of a door opening of the vehicle. The weather strip includes a sectionally nearly U-shaped trim part fit in the flange of the peripheral part of the door opening and a hollow seal part having a hollow shape provided so as to project from the trim part. When a door is closed, the seal part is brought into pressure-contact with the peripheral part of the door so that the space between the door and the body is sealed.
In recent years, it is proposed to put the non-woven fabric in place of the woven cloth on the design surface of the above weather strip as well as the interior member such as the ceiling board (for example, see JP-A-2004-155237).
However, setting aside the case where as in the ceiling board, the non-woven fabric is put on the board member previously fixed and the board member is mounted as it is, as in the weather strip, after the non-woven fabric is put and it is flexed or bent at the corner, it is attached in the flexed or bent state, the following inconveniences may occur. Specifically, in such a case, if the same non-woven fabric as when it is put on the ceiling board is put, a large number of bent creases S1 (for example, see FIG. 10) are produced at the area flexed or bent so that the quality of the exterior appearance may be deteriorated.